


Tonight You Are Mine

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's his playboy days., Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: You decide to go to a nightclub tonight. You've appeared to have caught the attention of a particular playboy who's just determined to make you his for the night.





	Tonight You Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I decided to bring over from Tumblr. It's a little short, forgive me. Based off of the song Tonight You Are Mine - The Technicolors

The neon lights reflected off the devilishly handsome playboy. Genji Shimada sat laid back with his arms stretched out on both sides of the red velvety couch. On both sides of him sat two voluptuous women who both had their eyes on him. His eyes, however, had you in their sights the minute you came through the door of the nightclub. Why did he want you so badly the second he saw you? Genji could have any woman in the world, he was a Shimada after all. There was something different about you. A different type of air, a special aura that emitted from your very being. The way you swayed your hips and moved your body on the dance floor was enticing, it was almost like it was only the two of you in the room. It was almost like every single move you made was made for his entertainment only. The moment your eyes met, he knew you were his. Those innocent eyes, that sweet little smile made only for him, the way you turned away and threw your hands up to make some sort of false momentum to twirl your body around; He could feel heat building up in his core. Genji had to have you.

The women who had their sights set on him both followed his gaze and saw you. They scowled. How could someone in a little red dress outshine the two tens who clearly were waiting hungrily for the powerful man to succumb to their charms? One of them brought a hand up to his face to pull his gaze towards her. Genji could clearly see straight through the jealousy that was painted on her. He could only merely scoff at her as he got up and out of their grasp. “Maybe another time, sweetheart.”

His hands smoothed out his suit as he pushed through the crowd towards you. You caught wind of the situation and you immediately locked eyes with the playboy as you continued to dance. You found your movements only bringing the two of you closer and closer together at a faster pace. His eyes were practically undressing you where you stood, and the closer he got, the harder your heart pounding. Dangerously handsome, exceptionally cunning, the recipe for a perfect disaster. Your bodies came together on the dance floor. Introductions of his hands to your waist and your arms around his neck were made, as he leaned down into your ear.

“I would ask if you’re new around here, but it’d be pointless because I’m sure I would of noticed someone as divine as yourself around these parts.” You giggled, much to his delight as his horrible pickup line. You pressed your chest to his as you leaned up to reply to him with, “I’m sure I would of noticed someone as handsome as you." 

He took this moment to tug your waist into his body so the two of you get closer. You stared up at his lust fueled eyes, excitement building inside of you. His gaze trailed down to your lips while you bit it. That deadly smile that had you hooked only drug you deeper into his charm. You brought a hand to the front of his face to trace his hairline, "Maybe we should get to know each other better.”  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Genji laughed as he slowly separated from you. You first took it as rejection, only to feel his hand slide into yours “Come, my angel. Tonight you are mine.” The man led you out of the crowd and towards a curtained area of the club. You rose an eyebrow at this, knowing that only the high rollers and VIP were typically allowed behind those curtains. Yet the two of you still pushed past the fabric, giving only a mere nod to the two bouncers who stood on both sides of the door frame, and up the stairs that hid behind it. Somehow knowing that you were with a high roller only made everything so much more exciting.

You barely had time to touch the carpet of the exquisite room you were brought to. The moment you were in the room, you felt his hands gripped onto the back of your thighs and you were lifted into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands cling onto the back of his neck; Your fingers intertwining with his green locks. The position of your legs pushed your dress back all the way to the top of your thighs. His hands greedily gripped onto your ass. Your lips collided against one another. The soft, plush bed hit the back of his calf and he fell back with you on top of him. You fell onto him, deepening the kiss and pressing your exposed panties against the growing bulge in his suit pants. The desperate need to feel him fill you was overflowing. His hands scanned your body for the zipper on your dress. His fingers barely grazed the metal and he yanked the zipper down. The fabric pooled onto his body. His hands made short work of the obstacle by gripping at the bottom part and peeling it off you, leaving only your exposed skin to his delight.

The clothes he bore was frustrating. Your hands found the button on his suit jacket and popped the button off. As quickly as that button let the jacket loose, he leaned up to kiss you as a distraction of him pulling the jacket off his body. A rough hand slapped you on the ass. You jolted forward and yelped as he peppered your collarbone and neck in kisses. Your fingers dug into his shirt and tore it off of him. It was a wild adventure of exploring each other. The two of you pulled away from each other and smiled at each other with lust filled eyes. Genji’s hands slid up your thighs to your waist so he could quickly flip you over and pin you down. You stared up at his incredibly handsome features, too preoccupied with trying to remember every detail to notice his hand slip under your panties. You came to your senses when his fingers brushed against your clit and ran circles around it. Your breath hitched, he took it as a good sign and kissed you hard to smother any noises that would try to escape you. Your fingers dug into his shoulder while two of his sunk deep inside of you. His fingers vigorously scissored you as your legs twitched and squirmed. He twisted his hand to where his thumb could actively rub your clit while he worked you. He was experienced with his hands after all. A tiny squeal came from your throat. He smiled into your lips and leaned down to take your neck.

Feeling him withdraw his fingers from you, you whined in protest. His mouth never once left your neck while he fiddled with his pants. You heard the clinking of his belt and knew exactly what was coming. You saved him the time and pushed your panties off your person, exposing yourself to him. Not satisfied yet, he paused after unzipping his pants and unhooked your bra to pull it off of you, then continued with what he was originally doing. His eyes drunk in your exposed body. The playboy moved off the bed to stand at the foot of it, and pulled your body towards him. You gave him a sly smile and watched as he pulled a condom onto his length before lining himself up with your entrance.  
There was no time wasted as he pushed himself inside of you. Your back arched slightly and you let out a low whine, feeling him spread you open and fill you. His hands held your legs and he begun thrusting inside of you. Moans escaped your lips and your hands went to grasp at whatever sheets were around you. The feeling of his cock filling you was pure ecstasy. You could almost feel the cocky smirk on his face as he watched your face.

“You like that baby?” He chuckled as he gave a particularly rough thrust. It brought him joy to hear the sharp gasp and feel the desperate hip roll for your answer. It begged him for more. He happily obliged, and picked up his pace. Your moans went higher pitched. He leaned down to kiss your jaw and he felt your nails suddenly introduce them to his back. He smiled and plunged himself deep inside of you, holding himself there and watching you squirm. The man lifted you up and twirled on his heel. He fell back, bringing you with him. The harsh feeling of your weight suddenly on his cock made you squeal. His hands gripped your waist and he moved your body to bounce on his lap. Your breasts harshly bounced with each time you came down on his lap. You leaned forward and took full control of your hips, coming down harder and harder on his cock. He gave you a little kiss of encouragement and he planted his hands on your ass, forcing you down harder than you could imagine you could go. Genji began thrusting up, only to send you onto a level of ecstasy you never knew existed. Your bounces became more and more sporadic, his grunting becoming louder as both of you were reaching your ends. He thrusted up, and he pulled you down in his lap as far as he could as he came. The force was enough to push you over the edge, as you released a practically screaming moan while tensing up and your walls clamping down. Your nails left streaks on his chest and your whole body twitched and shook. You bounced a couple more times to ride out your orgasm before you rolled off of him and realized just how out of breath you were. As the two of you caught your breath, you looked over at him to observe his features yet again. You were definitely happy you came to the club tonight.


End file.
